The War of the Sugar Coma
by Cavca
Summary: Okay, this has been done to extreme dislike for most of you, but I assure you that this could or could not be exactly like what you've read before. We're rather strange so I can't really promise anything. Few rabid fan girls get dropped into Middle Earth
1. A Few Unexpected Guests

The War of the Sugar Coma  
  
Authoress' notes- Cavca: HULLO!!!!! Welcome to another strange Lord of the Rings fic. Sorry if you do not like it. Lenquo: Join us in our quest for the Holy Grail! Cavca: Uh, Lenny, we are not searching for the Holy Grail. Lenquo: Oh, yes, that's right. We are looking for some sort of ring, right? Cavca: Yeah, sure. Anyway, it's kind of weird so I apologize in advance if it offends anyone. We don't own anything but ourselves and our alternate identities(We use Cassie and Leslie for our names). This includes the LOTR characters and Jones soda. Additional notices shall be added as necessary. BTW, for all of you people who like Rosie Cotton, beware. Heavy objects may end up being thrown at your head. We may end up having very short chapters, however. Sorry. Lenquo: Have fun. Oswari!! (sit in Japanese)  
  
Chapter 1: A Few Unexpected Guests  
  
Lee's POV..........  
  
Cassie was staying over at my house for a sleepover. We stayed up late watching all three of the Lord of the Rings movies and drinking Jones. Before we slipped into a sugar coma, we wished on a falling star that we could go to Middle Earth. Cassie was the first to fall asleep while I poked at her with my giant Pixie Styx. Soon, however, I slipped into sugared bliss..........  
  
Cassie's POV..........  
  
My head ached because of my sugar hangover. I tried opening my eyes but the light around me was too bright. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
"Oh, thank God she's alive," said a male voice from nearby. "Are you alright miss?"  
  
I sat up and looked around. Near me, an exact replica of Bilbo stood looking very worried.  
  
"What happened?" I asked groggily  
  
"I think I hit you with my cart. I brought you back here."  
  
"Did you know that you look like Bilbo Baggins?"  
  
"I am Bilbo. How do you know me? Nevermind. Who are you?"  
  
"Cavca Gamgee." That was my pen name. I gave it to those I didn't know.  
  
"Gamgee? Maybe I should take you to Hamfast. He may know you."  
  
So Bilbo took me next door. He knocked and Hamfast answered. He said he didn't have a clue who I was. After a few minutes, a Samwise look-alike walked in.  
  
"SAM!" I screamed, glomping him.  
  
"Uh, hi. Do I know you?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell them that I was from another dimension or world or whatever. They'd lock me up in the loony bin faster than Michael Jackson for pedophile charges (Him in real jail of course). So I told them my- oops, I mean Cavca's- story.  
  
"I'm Cavca. You're my cousin."  
  
"O, so you remember, then?" Bilbo asked looking relieved. I think he thought he'd given me brain damage. "That's great."  
  
"What's the date?" I asked once my common sense had been returned to me.  
  
"September 19,1401, Shire Recogning," Bilbo said.  
  
"That explains the decorations. So, I hear you're having a birthday party. Elevendy-one. You don't look it, that's for sure. Can I come to your party?"  
  
"Well, I don't see why not."  
  
"YAY!!!!!!" I started jumping up and down. Now that I was in Middle Earth, the torturing of a very stupid hobbit lass was to begin..........  
  
Lee's POV..........  
  
Darkness had engulfed me. I felt like I was in one of my poems. But I heard a soft, beautiful voice calling to me.  
  
"Miss? Miss, are you alright?"  
  
I opened my eyes and found a Liv Tyler wanna-be in front of me.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked as a wave of pain filled my head. It was probably a result of my sugar coma the night before.  
  
"Rivendell. You are a guest in the House of Elrond. I am Arwen, only child of Elrond and Celebrian."  
  
I laughed at the thought.  
  
"What kind of crack are you on? Maybe I'm the one on crack."  
  
"Who are you, miss?"  
  
Now, I'm not an idiot all the time. When some strange person comes up to me and claims to be a Lord of the Rings princess, I'm not going to use my real name. So I gave her my pen name.  
  
"Lenquo Lynn."  
  
"Are you a Mirkwood elf?"  
  
"Elf?! Since when am I an-" I felt my ears and they were pointed. "Eeeeeeeeeee! I'm an elf! I'm an elf! YAY!!" I then noticed the strange look that Arwen was giving me, so I started laughing. I couldn't stop laughing. I was doubled over on the floor and I couldn't stop shaking. I felt someone holding me, attempting to stop my shaking. I could tell it was a guy because, well, he had no, chest, so to speak. Finally I stopped shaking and gradually stopped laughing.  
  
I looked up at the man who was still holding me tightly against himself. He had beautiful honey eyes and short auburn hair. He was the first elf I'd seen with short hair, but it suited him well.  
  
He loosened his grip but seemed reluctant to release me. When he did, I thanked him for helping me. He helped me to my feet.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked looking up at him. I was somewhat surprised to find that he was taller than me. (AN: I'm really tall in the real world.)  
  
"Rydki Khillhach."  
  
"I'm Lenquo Lynn."  
  
"As he walked away, something told me we'd meet again. 


	2. Boring Beginings

The War of the Sugar Coma  
  
Chapter 2-Boring Beginnings  
  
Cavca's POV..........  
  
I had stayed the night at Bag End but had yet to meet Bilbo's nephew. I loved being there. But when I woke up the next morning, I was back at Leslie's house. It was still dark out. The clock read 3:42. I sighed and looked over at Leslie who was still unconscious to all my knowledge. I shivered even though the room was really warm and it was midsummer. I felt a sharp pain in my head and I lost vision...........  
  
Lenquo's POV..........  
  
"So, what's it like being a princess?" I asked. I was bored, okay? I got put with the Royal duty of entertaining Arwen. It wasn't too hard, but it was really boring.  
  
"Okay, I guess," she answered. I could tell she was as bored as I was.  
  
"Hey, why do we have to stay at the castle?" I asked, suddenly having an idea.  
  
"Why? What'd you have in mind?"  
  
"I say we go running around the forest."  
  
"I only have dresses, though."  
  
"Don't worry," I said holding up a pair of scissors and thread. "I do alterations." ..........  
  
Cavca's POV..........  
  
When I finally woke up, I was back at Bag End. I wasn't sure if I'd really been back or not. I tied my hair back and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, good, you're awake. I was thinking," Bilbo said pouring a glass of tea.  
  
"That's never good," I mumbled. What can I say? I'm one of the smart asses in my group of friends.  
  
"You'll probably need clothes. I suppose you'll be here a while. I want you to stay here and that makes you my responsibility."  
  
"Well, at least make me work or something. I can-"  
  
"No, in a few days I won't need the money anyway."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
Of course, I knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"We should get you some nice dresses and-"  
  
"Dresses? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I don't wear dresses. If I have to, I'll make them myself. Other than that, I'll wear guy's clothes."  
  
"Really? Okay. You won't be very popular with the local girls."  
  
"Don't worry. I never have been." ..........  
  
Lenquo's POV..........  
  
Finally I'd finished changing the only uncool dress that Arwen owned. I had swiped a male elf outfit and fitted it to my proper size. Arwen argued a bit about wearing her outfit. She was scared Elrond would go psycho and kill her, or me, I don't know. Eventually, however, I convinced her to wear it and we snuck out of Rivendell. I had 'borrowed' a sword from the elf on guard duty. Come on, like something's seriously gonna attack Rivendell. I was practicing my sword play against a very powerful-  
  
"Such a mighty tree you're fighting," Arwen said interrupting my thoughts. She was being sarcastic and was trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Shut up! You know, you could teach me."  
  
"Oh, no. I'm not getting into that."  
  
"Oh, come on, please?!!" I was about to start laughing again when I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"I'll teach you."  
  
I spun around and found Rydki 3 feet away.  
  
"Really?" I said feeling my competitiveness jerk into action. "Let's see what you've got."  
  
He drew his sword and lunged at me. I dodged it and spun so once again, he and I faced. I knew then that he was not someone I wanted to get mad..........  
  
Cavca's POV..........  
  
Bilbo gave me some money and sent me to the market. The fabrics in the Shire are annoying to look at if they have patterns. I got a bunch of plain colored fabric. I bought some boys clothes so I had pants I could actually walk in. I only bought the fabric so I would have some thing to do. Also, Bilbo said he wanted me to wear a dress to his party, so I had to make one. I put the cloth in the backpack Bilbo had given me and decided to eat lunch at the Green Dragon. I had an ulterior motive, of course. So, I sat at the bar and Rosie Cotton came to take my order.  
  
"Hello. You're new, aren't you? I'm Rosie. Who are you? And why aren't you wearing a dress? Boys clothes are for boys, not girls," she said fairly quickly. She had started sweet sounding, then snotty toned.  
  
"To answer your questions in order: Yes, I'm Cavca, I hate dresses and have always worn pants. Now before your small brain capacity overloads, I would like some tea, please," I said simply. What can I say, I hate Rosie Cotton.  
  
She scuttled off rather peeved.  
  
"Wow, you told Rosie off when you just met her. Smart girl," came a female voice behind me. I turned around and gawked at who stood before me.  
  
See, my friend, Sam, had a character in Middle Earth. Her name and bio was written out in many of her fics. Here before me stood a mirror image of Sam except this girl had blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Tersa Took."  
  
"Cavca Gamgee."  
  
I then noticed that two boys stood near her.  
  
"She's new?" asked a boy with curly light brown hair and green eyes. I'll give you one guess. What? No idea? Alright then, you'll find out soon enough. "Who's she?"  
  
"I just answered that you Tom fool of a Took!" I said momentarily forgetting that they didn't know me.  
  
"Wait. How did you know I was a Took?" Pippin asked as Merry stepped next to him.  
  
"Well." I had to think of something quick. "Well, she's a Took and you two look alike. Sorry. I should be getting back to BagEnd, so..." I knew that would catch their ears.  
  
"Do you know Frodo Baggins?" Merry asked.  
  
"Frodo? No, but I know Bilbo Baggins. He's had me stay at BagEnd the last few days."  
  
I'm not sure what happened, but Tersa got a funny(meaning weird) look in her eye.  
  
"I'm so sorry about your parents," she said. Afterwards, she looked as if she didn't have a clue as to how she knew that. I, however, did. In Sam and my fics, Tersa and Cavca are best friends. Cavca's parents did when she was younger(FYI, she's 27 now). Tersa was remembering something from Sam's unconscious. I'm not sure how, but somehow that's what happened. Or maybe I'm just delirious. Who really knows, right?  
  
"That's okay. It's been a while."  
  
"Wait, how did you know her parents were dead?" Merry asked.  
  
"Her parents are dead?" Pippin asked obviously not getting the connection.  
  
"Yes," I said as I inwardly smacked my head against a wall.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Well, I've got to get going. You're all going to be at Bilbo's party, right?"  
  
"Probably," Tersa said. I could tell that she already trusted me. Sam's unconscious influence was making her know me.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go." As I walked away, the idea of the party night brought a smile to my face. It was to be a very interesting night............ 


	3. The Romance & the Falling Star

War of the Sugar Coma  
  
Chapter3: The Romance and the Falling Star  
  
Authoresses' Notes: Lenquo: Just FYI, this chapter is a bit mushy. I promise that there won't be very many of these moments in this fic- Cavca: None in mine, mind you. Lenquo: Anyway, on with the show....  
  
Lenquo's POV...........  
  
I obviously didn't die because I'm still telling this story. I wasn't too terrible at sword fighting, but I knew I had a lot to learn. Rydki had me pinned against a tree with his sword to my neck. If we'd really been fighting, I would have been dead. He backed away and just left without a word. Part of me was sad to see him go, but most of me was glad he didn't slit my throat.  
  
After Rydki left, Arwen and I stuck around talking.  
  
"I've never seen Master Khillhach act that way. He always is polite and helpful. He never just leaves like that," Arwen said as she watched him walk away. "I think he likes you."  
  
"WHAT?!" I was certain now that she was on crack. "He doesn't even know me."  
  
"Okay, but I bet you he does."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
We continued to argue all the way back to Rivendell. When we got back, Arwen ran off to change before Elrond saw her. I stood on a balcony and looked at the sky. It was the first time I'd acknowledged the night. I just had realized that I'd been here for 2 days.  
  
For the first time, I started to wonder how I got here. I thought about Cassie. Was she here? Or were she and my mom back home freaking out that I won't wake up? Was all this real? Or am I dreaming? All I know is that if this is a dream, I never wanna wake up.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Rydki asked leaning on the balcony rail beside me.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh." He stared at the stars. Out of the blue, he asked the weirdest question. "Do you ever think about true love?"  
  
"Huh? Well, yeah, sometimes."  
  
"Have you found him yet?"  
  
"My true love?" Something inside me hurt. I didn't know why, but my heart ached. "I think I have. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think she likes me."  
  
"Well if she doesn't, she's insane."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you're kind, sweet, hott, and you have eyes the color of honey sparkling in the midday sun." I have NO idea where I got any of that. I just spat it out. I hoped he wouldn't think I was weird. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I shouldn't have-"  
  
I got cut off by the most wonderful thing I'd ever experienced, my first kiss. My heart fluttered and my brain stopped. It seemed like an eternity had passed but still, there we were. A moment later, he broke the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, blushing. "I shouldn't have been so informal."  
  
"No." Something in my head just clicked. "I like you, Rydki. And I'm glad you like me, too."  
  
"But we've only just met and I-"  
  
"Shut up. Just accept the fact that you have to deal with me more often now." I hugged him. Suddenly, however, I felt a wave of sleepiness wash over me. "I'm going to bed, now. G'night."  
  
I walked to the room Arwen had said was mine the day before and collapsed on my bed, instantly asleep............  
  
Cavca's POV..........  
  
That night, before slipping back into Bag End, I sat in a tree house at the end of Bagshot Row. I was stargazing. I was about to head in, when I saw a shooting star.  
  
"I wish Sam was looking at these same stars." I figured that it'd never work, but I wanted to try. I snuck into BagEnd without notice. As I was falling asleep, I realized that I still hadn't met Frodo. Oh well, I was bound to meet him at the Long Awaited Party.......... 


	4. Unfortunate Realizations and the New Com...

The War of the Sugar Coma  
  
Chapter 4: Unfortunate Realizations and the New Comer  
  
Authoresses' Notes: Cavca: Today, we bring a new character to the fic. She's our good friend, Tersa. She will be given her own POV later on in the story, but today, she's just part of the story line. Thank you Tersa for letting us use you and your mum and sister. Lenquo: Hello. Elven generosity is made in each cookie. Cavca: We own nothing but ourselves. This includes the cookie reference that Lenny just made. Thank you to our readers if there are any continual readers. On with the fic.....  
  
Lenquo's POV............  
  
I blinked a few times and opened my eyes to the soft glowing light from the streetlight outside my window. I shot up. I was home?! NO! Well, at least I knew that no one was freaking out about me. Cassie was asleep beside me and the clock read 3:43. I tried falling asleep again but sleep just wouldn't come. Even after 5 minutes had passed, the clock still said 3:43. Suddenly, everything got blurry, then, my world went black...........  
  
Cavca's POV............  
  
I walked from Hobbiton to ByWater so I could eat breakfast at the Green Dragon. After I'd drunk most of my tea, Tersa walked in. She looked rather frightened and confused.  
  
"Tersa? What's the matter?" I asked rushing over to her.  
  
"Cassie?" she said going wide-eyed.  
  
"Sam? Is that you?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. When I woke up, I was here. I saw Brigina and Aiana. Why am I here?"  
  
"You've wanted it forever, it seems. Now you finally get to be here," I said trying to avoid telling her I'd brought her here. "Okay, here's the deal. You know the 4 hobbits and Bilbo. The disappearing act of Bilbo is tomorrow night."  
  
"Where are you staying? Are you at your house? Do you know the hobbits?"  
  
"No. I didn't exist in this world before 2 days ago. Bilbo hit me with his cart and I've been staying at BagEnd. I don't know Frodo but I know the other 3."  
  
"If you're staying at BagEnd, how do you not know Frodo?"  
  
"I don't know. He's never there when I am. Anyway, Pippin and Merry just walked in. Remember, you know them. Act like you're Tersa and you'll do just fine. Oh, and also, they know me as Cavca Gamgee."  
  
I watched Tersa walk over to the two trouble making cousins. I wished I was her. She knew them, inside and out, even as Sam and what's more, they trusted her, more than they ever would me, in this world or in my fics. I sighed and left the Green Dragon. I intended to start making things I'd need when I followed Frodo to Rivendell. I didn't know, however, what things I'd find hidden away in back rooms in BagEnd............  
  
Lenquo's POV............  
  
I'd tried to wake up Cassie while I was home and she didn't wake up. I think she's here. She always wanted to be a hobbit. Maybe she's in the Shire. Anyway, nothing interesting happened the next day.  
  
"Hi, Lenquo."  
  
I turned around and was greeted by the beautiful smile of Rydki.  
  
"Hello, Rydki. I was wondering if you'd teach me to sword fight." If I was correct on the date, I'd have a while till the Hobbits came through Rivendell. I had lots of time till I follow the fellowship to fight orcs. I might as well practice.  
  
"Sure, I guess so."  
  
I had little to do for the next month or so.................... 


	5. So Close and Yet, So Far

The War of the Sugar Coma  
  
Chapter 5: So close, and Yet So Far.  
  
Authoresses' Notes: Cavca: I'm sorry to say, but this is a very short chapter. The next one is the birthday party and this is the one leading up to that. Lenquo: FYI, this is the last of our finished chapters. We're working on the rest. Sorry. By the way, I don't own Excel Saga or any of it's characters and I'm extremely sorry if I spelled one of the characters names wrong. Cavca: Anyway, our next chapters will take longer to be put up. We'll be working on it frequently, however. Now, here it is.  
  
Cavca's POV..............  
  
The next day, Tersa and I were at BagEnd and looking through some back rooms.  
  
"So, what are you- What's this?" Tersa asked finding a huge backpack.  
  
"I don't know, probably Bilbo's escape bag. It is tonight, after all," I said looking through some old boxes. "Hey! Look what I found!" I held up a chain-mail vest. I also found chain-mail shorts.(AN: Yes, I know there is no such thing as chain-mail shorts, but it fits with what I'm gonna make, so just go with it.) There were miscellaneous pieces in the box as well. "Yay! Now I have something to do for the next 3 weeks."  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"Chain-mail outfit, of course. I'd wear clothes underneath it for obvious reasons, too."  
  
"Where did Bilbo get chain-mail pants?"  
  
"Well, guys would need it," I said suddenly as my mind sunk into the trench. (AN: I'm sorry. I was having an off day. Perverted moment. I promise my writing isn't usually this perverted.)  
  
"Eww. That's Bilbo. So Wrong!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So, you're gonna meet Frodo tonight. Want me to introduce him to you?"  
  
"Please, do what ever you want. He won't like me anyway." (AN: I have a whole rant about the ownership of the characters. Just know that Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Legolas, and Aragorn are taken either by the book or by my friends. Sam and Pippin have been taken from their 'wives' for various reasons. If you wanna hear my rant, simply email me. Not that any of you would but, just in case. ^__^)  
  
"You're letting me do what I want?"  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
However, I had a plan that she knew nothing about................  
  
Lenquo's POV...............  
  
I was so bored. Rydki was teaching me to sword fight, but he was getting annoyed that I dodged most of his blows. He said something about having to actually attack. I don't know. I wasn't listening. So now, I'm lying on the floor of my room. Help.  
  
"Hail Lord Ilpalazzo(AN: i kan spel)!"  
  
Help................................ 


	6. Bilbo's Party

The War of the Sugar Coma  
  
Chapter 6: Bilbo's Party  
  
Authoresses' Notes: Cavca: I'm pleased to say that this is the chapter where things will get slightly more on track to the book and the movie, but am sorry to say that this Lenquo is not in this chapter. She'll be back next chapter, though. I'm not just going to make this entire chapter about me, however. Tersa starts her POV this chapter. Thank you all for reading this far. I hope you like it. Oh, and most of this chapter has been edited to fit the plot from Chapter 12 of Tersa's fic Angel. It's on this site, if you wanna read the fic. It's really good. Thanks, once again to Tersa for letting us use her character.  
  
Cavca's POV............  
  
I was sitting outside with Tersa, Pippin, Merry, and Sam at Bilbo's birthday party. Pippin and Merry were scarcely drinking which meant they were plotting something. Sam, however, was drowning himself in ale. Thank GOD that hobbits don't get drunk easily. If they did, Sam would have been passed out on the floor and puking about 2 hours ago.  
  
I was wearing the boys outfit that I had bought. Bilbo was disappointed but I'd rather be comfortable than liked.  
  
I looked around at the dancing crowd. That's when I first saw him: the only boy I'd ever known that could take my breath away. I may seem shallow here, but I'd read all 3 books and I fell for him, okay? His looks aren't just all I like about him.(AN: I promise that this will not be a Mary Sue/Romance fic on my POV. Can't promise anything for the others. I just had to add something about it for the later plot line.) I fell for the nephew of my dear friend, Bilbo. Know who it is now? Good.  
  
When I looked back up, Pippin, Merry, and Tersa were all gone. I could only imagine what they would do next.....................  
  
Tersa's POV.............  
  
"No, the big on!" I heard Merry yell when I held up a firework. Pippin and I were inside Gandalf's cart, rummaging through fireworks, trying to find one big enough for Merry.  
  
"How about this, Merry?" Pippin asked holding up a certain dragon shaped firework.  
  
"Yes, Get down! Get down!" Merry exclaimed jumping around. "Someone will see us!"  
  
Ignoring Merry, I peered over the side of the cart. I watched the dancing. I saw her dancing. Glaring, I held my ground.  
  
"Tersa, are you coming?" Pippin asked after he had crawled out of the cart.  
  
"What? Yeah! Just set it off without me, alright?" I jumped off the cart and ran over toward the party. I sat down at a table next to Cavca. "Bloody barmaid.....let's burn her.....mmmm......flaaaaaames...." I heard Cavca snickering beside me.  
  
"Tersa, WHAT are you muttering about?" Frodo said, sitting down directly across from me. "You've been bitter ever since Rosie showed up."  
  
"Do not speak that name in my presence," I said glaring at him.  
  
"Um, right." He turned around and then back. "And I shouldn't do this because........?"  
  
"She is evil!" I almost screamed. "WHY did you have to shove Sam out there to dance with HER?!" I wanted to wring her neck. Frodo laughed.  
  
"I don't believe it! You're jealous!" he said, amazed. "After all these years, you still have a crush on Sam!"  
  
"I do not! Shut up if you know what's good for you! I just think he deserves better than that THING!"  
  
"Jealous!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Admit it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"I'll have Bilbo announce it to half the Shire!"  
  
My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"I would." He smirked and started to get up.  
  
"NO!" I screamed as I rushed around the table to block his path. "Please don't! I beg you, don't!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What?!" I'd expected him to put up a fight.  
  
"I'll just have to do to you what I did to Sam." He shrugged. Then he shoved me into the circle of dancers and, with only Frodo's luck, I was flung into Sam.  
  
"Er... hi Tersa. Frodo pushed you out here, too?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah." I knew I was blushing, but I just couldn't look at Sam. "So, how are we going to get out of this fix?"...........  
  
Cavca's POV............  
  
Frodo was laughing as he collapsed on the bench across from me. That's when I got the perfect idea.  
  
"Hey, Frodo!" I called. He looked up.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"No, but do you want to help me?"  
  
"What are you planning on doing?"  
  
"Well, I was gonna try to get them to play a slow song while Tersa and Sam are trying to get out."  
  
"Okay."..............  
  
Tersa's POV................  
  
Sam and I were almost to the outer ring of the dancing when the music changed. It was slower. The dancers paired off. Sam sighed.  
  
"Do you wanna try and dance or get out?" I asked Sam.  
  
"Well, it seems we're trapped here for now," he said.  
  
I shot a look toward the band. I saw Cavca looking right at me. She was smiling and giving the victory sign. ^__^ v Frodo was beside her, laughing so hard, he was doubled over.  
  
"I'm going to kill her," I muttered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your cousin. Cavca and Frodo trapped us in here by getting them to play this song." Not that you're actually minding it, said a small voice in my head. SHUT UP! I screamed back at it. The song ended soon enough and the fiddle jig started playing again. Sam and I worked our way to the outer ring and escaped. I rushed over to where Cavca and Frodo were sitting.  
  
"You should've, hahahahaha, seen, hahahahaha, your faces, hahahahaha, priceless," Frodo managed to get out between the fits of laughter.  
  
"You're dead, Cavca," I said, ignoring Frodo.  
  
"What did I do?" Cavca said pulling the innocent act.  
  
"You-!" I half tackled her and she ran away laughing. I chased after her. I finally cornered her between 2 tents. "Gotcha."  
  
"Oh, come on, Ters. You can't honestly say that you didn't want to be out there," she said still laughing.  
  
Well, DUH! Shut up! "That's not the point!"  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
I really didn't have an answer for her.  
  
"Whatever." I smiled to let her know I wasn't really going to kill her. It was also to say that she'd won the argument.  
  
I walked back toward the party. I'd get her later..................  
  
Cavca's POV...............  
  
I sighed heavily. I figured I was dead. Trust me, Tersa is not one of those you want to get mad. I followed her back toward the party, knowing that I was in for it sometime in the next few days. Little did I know, it would come sooner than I thought.  
  
I came out from between the two tents.  
  
"Oh, good to see you're still alive," Frodo said falling into step next to me. "I thought for sure that Tersa was going to kill you."  
  
"Well, I definitely need to watch my back for a while. She's gonna want payback for that." I sat down at the table and Frodo sat next to me.  
  
"So, how do you think she'll get you back?" he asked looking at me.  
  
"I don't know." I had turned to face him. "I'm dead if-"  
  
Can you see what's coming next? Oh, come on, I've set this up too well. Okay, keep reading.  
  
The next thing I know, I'm kissing Frodo. I did NOT plan this in the least, FYI. As soon as I realized what I was doing, which was half a second later, I pushed myself away.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't- I didn't, what I mean is-"I started when I heard the sound of someone trying not to laugh behind me. I spun around and found Tersa sitting 5 yards away, laughing silently almost falling out of her seat. I turned back around and saw Frodo still wide-eyed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I stammered.  
  
"Wha-..... What just happened?" Frodo asked as his eyes focused on me.  
  
"Um, well, ya see, well. Tersa pushed me into you and I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me."  
  
He blinked a few times, looking me straight in the eyes. Then, without a word, he got up and walked toward the dancing.  
  
"Nice," Tersa said, still half laughing.  
  
"Fine... you've got your revenge, 3 fold. Happy?" I said glaring at her. It wasn't a menacing glare, however, it was supposed to be a joking glare.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm good," she said.  
  
"Good." I just hoped Frodo would forgive me................  
  
Tersa's POV............  
  
Okay, now THAT was funny. I had to do that, though. She asked for it.  
  
I watched Cavca walk off in the direction of where Frodo had gone. I started walking around, trying to find something to do. I found Sam, who was sitting with Frodo. I started attacking Frodo with a napkin.  
  
"Ack! Vicious napkin attack! Ack! Help!" he squawked.  
  
"You're lucky I only have this as a weapon or I'd-" I was interrupted by the sound of a gigantic explosion. "What in nine hells?!" (AN: Cavca- Gotta love Tersa for that line.)  
  
"Dragon!!!" someone yelled, pointing at the sky.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, with Sam's arm around my shoulders. The glittering dragon flew over my head and exploded high in the sky. "Those IDIOTS!" I sighed as I shook my head. I got up knowing exactly who was responsible.  
  
"What?" Sam asked getting up as well.  
  
"That was Merry and Pippin's doing.... Oh, and how, exactly, did I get on the ground?" I looked at him with mock suspicion. "Were you trying to save me?"  
  
"Well, er..." He blushed and looked down. The tips of his ears started turning red. "I don't exactly know myself. It was sort of automatic." He looked up at me and our eyes met. He was still somewhat red. "I couldn't loose one of my best friends."  
  
"Thanks, Sam." I smiled, then turned to where Bilbo was starting his speech. It was an excuse to hide my blushing.  
  
Bilbo started his famous speech and I sat down next to Sam........  
  
Hey, you guys, tell me if you think I should go into romance mode with either Sam and Tersa or Cavca and Frodo. If you say no, I'll just go with the plot line but I could make this fic really interesting if you said yes. Lenquo's romance will continue because Rydki was made for the part, literally, so for all you people who aren't big on the romance, Lenny's may be the only one you'll have to read. Thank you for reading. 


	7. Authoress's Apology Next chapter is down

Hello Readers! I'm so sorry that I have not been writing much in the last few weeks. I lost my notebook to my dreaded house. It's evil I tell you. EVIL! I've lost about 8 things to this house. Anywhoo.....I found it so a new chapter is on the way. Thank you for your patience.  
  
-Cavca Gamgee  
  
Side note:  
  
Lenquo: Wait a minute. You lost the notebook?! WHEN?!  
  
Cavca: About 3 weeks ago.  
  
Lenquo: WHAT?!!  
  
Cavca: You folks might want to leave before she starts yelling. 


	8. Chapter 7: A New Job and a Few Uninteres...

The War of the Sugar Coma  
  
Authoresses' Notes: Cavca: THE WAR OF THE SUGAR COMA IS BACK!!!!!! Thank you loyal readers for your patience. ducks as random objects come flying past her head Hey! That was a perfectly good frying pan, missy! Samwise would be appalled! Anyhow, for those of you who didn't chuck things at me, you get cookies for reading our 7th chapter. Okay, Lenquo won't be doing her whole little comment thing in this note because this chapter is a surprise for her. She doesn't know I found the notebook. So nobody tell her, Okay? Good. In any case, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: A New Job and a Few Uninteresting Weeks  
  
Lenquo's POV............  
  
It'd been a week since I'd gotten here. Rydki said he had to visit his parents, so he left early this morning.  
  
"So..., bored are you?" Arwen said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.  
  
"Arwen!" I screamed, jumping up from the floor. "I haven't seen you forever!"  
  
"It's been 5 days."  
  
"Really? I can't tell time in this place. Anyway, where've you been?"  
  
"Aragorn's been here the last few days. Sorry I haven't been around."  
  
"That's okay. Until this morning, I'd been hanging out with Rydki."  
  
"Oh, well as long as you're not alone."  
  
"How long's Aragorn staying here?"  
  
"Dunno." I smiled realizing my American style English had worn off on her.  
  
"Look," she said. "I gotta go. I'll see you around, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
She walked away and left me lying on the floor. I then got an idea. I hopped up and went off to find Elrond..............  
  
Cavca's POV............  
  
Before Bilbo left, I got back to BagEnd. I got to say goodbye. He told me that he wanted me to stay at BagEnd as long as I needed. I knew it'd only be a few weeks, though. After that, I'd be on the road with Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry. 'Till Rivendell, that is. Then I'd be with the Fellowship. I hope Elrond lets me in it. Doesn't matter, though. I'd still have to follow them.  
  
Since Bilbo left- well, actually since Bilbo's party, Frodo had been avoiding me. I couldn't really blame him, after me kissing him and all, but I felt kind of weird staying at his house without actually seeing him.  
  
But anyway, I'd gotten closer to knowing more about Sam, Pippin, and Merry. Currently, I was hanging out with them and Tersa at a table near the fire in the Green Dragon.  
  
"Where's Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, suddenly looking around.  
  
"He's been avoiding me," I said taking another sip of my tea.  
  
"Why?" Merry asked.  
  
Tersa and I exchanged glances.  
  
"Don't know," I said. I started to down the last of my tea.  
  
"I bet he likes you," Pippin said mockingly.  
  
I spit my tea our. It's a good thing I was facing the fire and not anyone. I started laughing.  
  
"Him? Like me? Come one, get real!"  
  
Everyone in the group was laughing with me. Once the laughter died, we got real quiet.  
  
"Where do you think Bilbo went?" Pippin asked solemnly.  
  
"Frodo said he went to Rivendell," Merry said. They all seemed very depressed. Only Tersa and I know what would happen. We tried to comfort them.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sure we'll see him again," I said.  
  
Tersa took the opportunity to comfort Sam by hugging him. It was clear that we all missed Bilbo.............  
  
Tersa's POV..............  
  
Cavca and I both knew that within 2 and a half weeks, our 4 hobbits would be heading toward Rivendell, us being their company, of course. I couldn't wait until it started. I'd get quality time with Sam. We had 2 and a half more weeks and I was counting down the days.............  
  
Lenquo's POV.............  
  
"Hey, Elrond?" I asked walking into his eating, dining, kitchen- type-place.  
  
"Yes, Lady Lynn?" he responded. It sounded so formal. I was used to my friend Meha calling me Lenny.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have a job her, like cook or guard or something," I said. I don't think he should trust your cooking. Just look what you did to those cookies at your party, said a voice in my head. Hey! Well, you have got a point. Hopefully he won't make me chef.  
  
"You want to be guard? Okay. You work from dawn 'till dusk every other day. I'll give you 5 gold a day. That's 15-20 gold a week. You start tomorrow."  
  
Woah! He's harsh. I just wanted something to do, but it's better than sitting around all week.  
  
"Okay, deal." I offered my hand to shake but the meaning was lost on him so I walked out. I went to my room and fell asleep with my day clothes on. I figured I'd need my rest if I was going to start tomorrow............. 


	9. Top of the Morning

The War of the Sugar Coma  
  
Authoresses' Notes: Cavca: HALLO!!! Welcome back to The War of the Sugar Coma! I got the chapter up quicker this time! Is that good? prepares herself for flying objects Lenquo: Hey, guys. I'm glad you're still reading this fic. That is if you are. Cavca: YAY!! No objects flying at my head! frying pan whacks her in the head and she falls to the floor jumps up I thought I told you about that frying pan! Lenquo: Uh, Cavca? That was me. I'm still peeved that you lost the notebook. Cavca: Oh. Well anywhoo, Enjoy the chapter, please!.........  
  
Chapter 8: Top of the Morning  
  
Cavca's POV...........  
  
It was the day! I was almost jumping around. Not that I wanted poor Pippin, Sam, Merry, and Frodo to have to go through all those terrible experiences, but Frodo was still ignoring me, and I wanted to hang out with him. This was my chance. Okay, so it wasn't just Frodo. I wanted to hang out with the others, too, but I had to apologize to Frodo for the kiss.  
  
Anyway, back to the plot, I was packing all of my stuff in the backpack that Bilbo had given me 3 weeks ago. Over my humming of 'A Pirate's Life for Me', I heard someone calling from the front door.  
  
"Frodo? Are you home?"  
  
I stashed my backpack under my bed and rushed to the front door. There, I saw Sam.  
  
"Hullo Cavca. Have you seen Frodo?"  
  
"Fro-chan? Nope. Haven't seen him for weeks."  
  
"He's still not talking to you, huh?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh. Well, see ya."  
  
He walked out and I rushed back to my room. I packed all the money I had(which was what I had from my job. That's right. I had gotten a job. For the past 3 weeks, I harvested Farmer Maggot's crop every week day. He gave me 5 silver pennies an hour and I worked from dawn to dusk 5 days a week for 3 weeks. That's 5x5x3x13 if dawn is at 7 am and dusk is at 8 pm. So that's 975 silver pennies. Wow! That's a lot of money. I spent 2-3 pennies for each meal the Green Dragon every day so I didn't have that much anymore.)in my backpack. I took a bit of money and bought a ton of food. Tersa and I knew what would happen and both of us were ready. Farmer Maggot also gave me some veggies from what I'd harvested. Anyway, I packed it all and could barely lift it, but yeah. I put on my full body chain mail outfit that I'd made over my clothes and put my jacket and cloak on my bag. I absolutely couldn't wait 'till tonight. I fell asleep after setting my alarm for 9 pm.  
  
Lenquo's POV..........  
  
It'd been 3 long weeks since I'd started my guard job. It was SO boring.  
  
"Hey Elrond, could you please have some thing attack Rivendell? It's so boring here. PLEASE?!!" I asked him.  
  
"NO! Rivendell is a safe haven. I suggest you find something to entertain yourself while you are off duty," he screamed. I shrink back into my room and fell asleep on my bed..............  
  
Tersa's POV............  
  
Okay, so today's the day right? I've been rushing around my house looking for things. Me mum questioned me a few times about what I was doing. I told her I was just looking for random objects. I couldn't tell her I was leaving just yet. Not until tonight.  
  
Anywhoo, it's 5:30 and I have to meet Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo at the Green Dragon. So, Tootles!.................................  
  
Short chapter I know but don't worry. The next chapter is longer...... 


	10. Gandy's Meeting

The War of the Sugar Coma  
  
Authoresses' Notes: Lenquo: 'Ello! This is the chapter that Gandalf comes to visit. Unfortunately, I'm not in this chapter much.....actually at all. Don't worry, for all you Lenquo-romance fans I'll be back in the next one. Actually, this chapter is pretty much entirely from the movie. There are a few alterations as with any fic but besides that, it's pretty exact. Enjoy anyway, please. Cavca: But we love you, Lenquo-chan. I also apologize for the dates in the first chapter. In reality it would be the 9th of Halimath in the year 1400. Sorry for the mistake. Anywhoo, on with the fic!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Gandy's Meeting  
  
Tersa's POV..............  
  
"Okay, guys. I gotta go. Goodnight," Frodo said heading out of the Green Dragon.  
  
"Bye!" came the unison yell from the 4 of us left behind. About 5 minutes later, the rest of us split up, too. We walked outside and Pip and Merry said their goodbyes. They took off playing tag.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, but I'll walk you back to Bag Shot Row," I said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
We ended up running most of the way. Well, I did anyway. The stars were so beautiful and I felt joyful, so I ran.  
  
"Tersa, this is my house," Sam half laughed. He stopped laughing suddenly and looked toward BagEnd.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I thought I heard something. It was at BagEnd." He snuck up to the window. Frodo was standing in front of the fire. Next to him was a hunched over figure in a grey cloak. He was poking at the fire. He turned to Frodo and held something out to him.  
  
"Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool," Gandalf said. As Frodo took the ring from the poker, he added, "What can you see? Can you see anything?"  
  
"Nothing. There's nothing," Frodo said turning the ring over in his hand. Suddenly a red writing appeared on the ring. I gasped. Sam grabbed my shoulder and pushed me down.  
  
"Quiet!" he mouthed. I glared at him, then stuck my head over the window sill again.  
  
"Wait. There are markings. It's some form of Elvish, but I can't read it," Frodo said as I was coming back up.  
  
"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I shall not utter here," Gandalf said standing up.  
  
"Mordor?"  
  
"In common tongue, it reads, One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." ( Three rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. Sorry, had to.)  
  
"My, how cheery," I whispered.  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"This is the One Ring, forged by Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Isildur took it from the hand of Sauron himself," Gandalf continued.  
  
"Bilbo found it, in Gollum's cave," Frodo said still staring at the ring.  
  
"For sixty years, it lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer. There is evil stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."  
  
"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed!"  
  
"No, Frodo. His spirit endured. Sauron's life force was bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied. His fortress of Barad-Dur is rebuilt in Mordor. He needs only this ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, The Ring and The Dark Lord. He must never find it."  
  
"Alright, we keep it hidden. We put it away, we never speak of it again. Nobody knows it's here, do they?"  
  
Gandalf looked at him with sorrow in his eyes but said nothing.  
  
"Do they, Gandalf?"  
  
"There was one other who knew that Bilbo had The Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the Enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but amid the endless screams and inane babble, they heard 2 words. Shire. Baggins."  
  
"Shire, Baggins, but that would lead them here."  
  
Brilliant deduction, Frodo, the voice in my head said. I ignored it and turned my attention to Frodo who was holding The Ring out to Gandalf.  
  
"Take it, Gandalf, you must take it."  
  
"You cannot offer me this ring!"  
  
"I'm giving it to you!"  
  
"Don't tempt me! I dare not take this ring, not even to keep it safe! Understand, I would use this ring out of a desire to do good, but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."  
  
"But it can't stay in the Shire!"  
  
"No. No it can't."  
  
Frodo looked like he was thinking of something as he stared at The Ring. He looked up suddenly at Gandalf.  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"You must go, and go quickly," Gandalf said solemnly.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I will wait for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."  
  
"And The Ring will be safe there?"  
  
"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both powerful and wise. Trust me, he will know what to do. You must leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day and stay off the road."  
  
"I can cut across country easily enough," Frodo said rushing from one side of the room to the other as he shoved random things in his backpack.  
  
"Dear Frodo. Hobbits are the most amazing creatures. You can learn everything there is to know about their ways in a month, and after a hundred years they can still surprise you."  
  
"Sam started to get up to leave and fell into the bushes behind us.  
  
"Get down!" I heard Gandalf yell. His staff came down and hit Sam on the head. I squeaked and Gandalf looked down at me. He grabbed my collar as I tried to flee. The next thing I know, things are spinning passed me and as I hit the desk, I knew that I was in huge trouble.................  
  
Cavca's POV.................  
  
I was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the doorway as the others. I'd heard the whole conversation with Frodo and Gandalf. I smiled hearing Tersa's squeal. I winced when I heard the thud of Tersa and Sam hitting the table.  
  
"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! And you, too, Tersa Took! Have you been eavesdropping?!" Gandalf fumed.  
  
"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir," Sam said quickly.  
  
"There are eaves at BagEnd?" Tersa asked.  
  
Not wise to be a smartass, Tersa, I thought.  
  
"I was just cutting the grass outside the window, if you follow me," Sam winced.  
  
"A bit late for trimming the verge," Gandalf said angrily.  
  
"I heard raised voices."  
  
"What did you hear? Speak!"  
  
"Nothing important. That is, I heard a great deal about a ring and a dark lord."  
  
"And something about the end of the world," Tersa added.  
  
"Please don't hurt us, sir."  
  
"Don't turn us into anything unnatural."  
  
"No? Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you," Gandalf said looking to Frodo.  
  
"What are you going to do, Gandalf?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I'm going to send them with you."  
  
"Then you're not leaving without me," I said stepping out from behind the doorway. Sam and Tersa sat up and hopped off the table.  
  
"No!" Frodo said instantly. "She can't. Don't let either of them come. Or Sam. I need to do this on my own."  
  
"You won't be able to do this alone, Frodo. You'll need the support of everyone you care about. This journey is more than you understand. It won't be easy," I said, our eyes meeting.  
  
"Who are you?" Gandalf asked me politely.  
  
"Cavca Gamgee."  
  
After a moment, Gandalf said, "Hmmm... They're all going with you, Frodo."  
  
"But, Gandalf-" Frodo started.  
  
"No. They all know what's going on. Sam would follow you anyway and these girls may be some help. Besides, I've seen Cavca and Tersa around together and we both know that Tersa would follow you both to the ends of the earth."  
  
"Yup!" Tersa said. v  
  
"If this Cavca's anything like Tersa, so will she. There's no point in telling them to stay."  
  
"But they could get hurt," Frodo protested.  
  
"So could you!" Tersa and I chimed together.  
  
"Frodo!" Gandalf said sternly. "The all shall be accompanying you. They may assist you on your journey. Not to mention, I fear it would be far greater a risk to leave them behind."  
  
Frodo sighed and glared at me. I knew that he would be trying to make my life a living Hell for the entire quest..........................  
  
Tersa's POV................  
  
I can't believe I'm able to go with them. Dalfy actually said he wanted us to go. YAY!!! We had to hurry, of course. Sam packed quickly enough. Cavca and I had already packed, so all we had to do was grab our bags. Gandalf told us all to sleep at BagEnd. He said we'd leave at first light and that we'd need all the rest we could get. Sam, Cavca, and I slept in the front room to make sure Frodo didn't leave without us. It was Sam's idea. Cavca and Sam fell asleep before me. The last thing I remember before my eyelids closed completely was seeing Sam smile weakly through half- closed eyes. I smiled back, then slipped into dream world...................................... 


	11. The Beggining

The War of the Sugar Coma  
  
Authoresses' Notes: Cavca: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of The War of the Sugar Coma. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Lenquo: Yes, sadly we were struck with the dreaded disease known only as dun dun dun Hey, where'd that music come from? Cavca: The sound guy on the roof. Lenquo: Oh, anyway, we're kinda having issues with Writers' Block. 'Orrible bugger it is. Cavca: Thank you for being so patient with this chapter. This one is rather short but I promise that we'll be getting longer soon. After all, after they meet Strider things have gotta be longer. Lenquo: Please enjoy. v  
  
Chapter 10: The Beginning.  
  
Cavca's POV..........  
  
I felt a nudge at my shoulder and heard a crashing near me. As the ground shook slightly, I opened my eyes to see a dark figure sprawled across the floor in front of me. I sat up and looked at Frodo.  
  
"Trying to sneak out, are you?" I said glancing at the wall clock. It was 5:15. "Sam and Tersa would have followed you anyway, you know. There's no way to stop them when they want something."  
  
"If what you said is true, about this being more than I know, then I can't endanger them. I have to go alone," he said quietly.  
  
I sighed. "Listen, you're not going alone. You have no idea where you're going and Gandalf won't let you go alone. He's smarter than you think and he's sending us with you. I'm not going to let you go alone."  
  
"Why do you care? Who are you anyway? Where did you come from and why were you sleeping in the hall?!"  
  
"To make sure you didn't leave without Sam, at least."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I've lived my entire life wishing I could be a friend of you, Pip, Merry, and Sam. Now that ¾ of you will talk to me sanely, I'm not about to let them and you plunge head first into something that is far greater than they realize. You're going to need our help. That, and let's put it this way, if you leave them here, I'll track you down and tie you up and give Tersa your leash."  
  
Frodo's big blue eyes got wider, showing fear. They then narrowed as he glared at me.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
He sighed and got up. He walked into the living room and sat in the armchair and watched over Tersa and Sam. I leaned up against the front door and fell asleep..............  
  
Tersa's POV.........  
  
I awoke when it was still dark. I sat up and found Cavca leaning against the door and Frodo sitting in a nearby armchair. Gandalf was kneeled next to me.  
  
"It is time to go, Tersa," he whispered. After I blinked in his direction a few times, he moved on to wake up Sam.  
  
"Come," Gandalf said once everyone had gathered their things. "You have far to go today."  
  
He led us to the edge of Bywater Pool and turned back toward us.  
  
"I've told Frodo to meet me at Bree. Follow the main road once outside of the Shire. Now, don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee," he said glaring more at Frodo than looking at Sam. "Stay together. Don't run off alone and don't split up!" He sighed and looked down on us from his horse. "Don't give up. No matter the challenge, I have faith in you."  
  
I was sad to see him go. Especially because I knew the tortures he'd have to endure with Saruman. Poor Dalfy. I wish I could warn him, but that would seriously mess with the plot. One thing's for sure, though. I'm not about to let him die. I don't care what it'll do to the plot. I'm not letting the Balrog get him.................  
  
Lenquo's POV............  
  
You know, I've been learning to cherish my off days, not that I do much on those days either. I mean all I do anymore is lay in my room or sleep. Currently, I'm no my floor counting the elaborate ceiling tiles.  
  
"Um, excuse me, would you happen to know where Lady Arwen is?" I heard a deep voice behind me ask. I sat up and turned around. There, in front of me stood Aragorn, son of Arathorn. In shock, I stood up, facing him.  
  
Arwen appeared beside him.  
  
"Oh, there you are Bunny-kins.(AN: Don't ask.) I see you've met Lenquo. Lenquo, this is-" Arwen started, but was interrupted by my scream.  
  
"Greasy hair boy!!!" I screamed glomping him.  
  
"HEY!!" Arwen yelled. "Hands off the merchandise! He's mine, Got IT?!!"  
  
"Jeese, Arwen, I was just saying hello to the last remaining heir to the throne of Gondor. Chill out. Of course he's yours. You can't have all his children if I stole him from you. And there such cute little halfas. Why would I try to take my friend's boyfriend?" I said letting go of Aragorn.  
  
"Wait, you know who he is?" Arwen asked calming down and clinging to Aragorn.  
  
"Of course, who doesn't?"  
  
"Right, well, we're gonna go now," Arwen said leading Aragorn away.  
  
I sighed and plopped down on my bed and fell asleep............  
  
Cavca's POV...............  
  
We were walking through an open wheat field, Frodo leading and myself trailing. Tersa was having issues with the burs that seemed to attach themselves to her pants out of spite. It was amusing to see her try to pick them off.  
  
"Give it up, Ters," I said helping her up. She sighed and walked ahead of me slightly. She was walking backwards babbling on.  
  
"We have to save him," she said suddenly. The look in her eyes told me she was talking about Gandalf.  
  
"I know," I said.  
  
"Now, I know it'll mess with the plot but, -did you just say, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. We can't let him die. It doesn't matter if he doesn't become Gandalf the White, we can't let Frodo and Sam think that Gandalf is dead. It's just not right."  
  
"Wow," Tersa said looking shocked. "I figured you'd be trying to keep the plot."  
  
"Yeah, well, we can't let Gandalf die. He's one of our oldest and dearest friends, along with Bilbo. It'd be terrible."  
  
"This is it," I heard Sam say from a little in front of us. "If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."  
  
It took me a second to realize that Tersa was too close to Sam as she was walking backwards. By the time I started to stop her, she'd smacked into Sam, causing both of them to be slammed into the ground about three feet from where Sam had first been standing. Frodo and I helped them up.  
  
"No time like the present," I said helping Sam up. I walked ahead as Tersa apologized to Sam............. 


	12. I think I've broken something: Intro to ...

The War of the Sugar Coma  
  
Authoresses' Notes: Lenquo: 'Allo!!! Chapter 11 is up!!! Thank you for all you people who care enough to read this fic. Cavca and I appreciate it. Cavca: Yes, we love you for reading. Our favorite Tooks and Brandybuck are entered into this fic, this chappie. Thank you sincerely for reading thus far. We know it's not the best fic but it's entertaining at least.....well, to us and our friends. Lenquo: But that's not really the point. I suppose we should let you read now. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 11: I think I've broken something: Intro to Merry and Pippin  
  
Tersa's POV........  
  
Frodo and Cavca had walked ahead. I'm sure Cavca followed to make sure Frodo didn't run off. I was kinda glad that I was left alone with Sam.  
  
"So, where do you think Bilbo went?" I asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Well, Gandalf said he went to the," he trailed off. We exited the cornfield and came out onto the main path. Suddenly Sam looked around wildly. "Where's Frodo? - MR. FRODO?!?! FRODO!! FRODO!!"  
  
"FRODO!!" I helped him scream as we ran down the path.  
  
After a moment, Frodo emerged from the field slightly down the dirt road, Cavca following close behind.  
  
"What? What happened?" Cavca asked.  
  
"What's wrong, Sam?" Frodo asked, puzzled.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," Sam sighed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to."  
  
"We're still in the Shire, Sam."  
  
"Yeah. What could possibly happen?" Cavca asked.  
  
At that moment, something could and did happen. Pippin and Merry burst forth from the corn knocking over Frodo and Sam.  
  
"Frodo? Hey, Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin said.  
  
"Hello, Frodo," Merry said getting off Sam.  
  
"Get off him!" Sam yelled hauling Pippin off of Frodo. "Frodo? Are you alright?"  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" I asked pointing at the vegetables in Merry's arms.  
  
"Eh.... Hold this," Merry stammered and handing Sam vegetables.  
  
"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam yelled.  
  
From far away, we heard a dog barking and I could hear Farmer Maggot scream, "Oy! You get back here you ruddy-"  
  
"Oh shit!" Cavca and I yelled in unison.  
  
Pippin grabbed Frodo's wrist and he and Merry drug Frodo as they ran.  
  
"HEY!!" Cavca yelled running after them.  
  
Sam looked after them for a moment until I clutched his forearm and pulled him after the other four. The last thing I heard was Farmer Maggot yelling at us, "Get out of my field. You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!".............  
  
Cavca's POV..........  
  
As I caught up with the three cousins, I could hear Pippin and Merry bickering ahead of me.  
  
"Dunno why he's so upset. It's only a couple-a-carrots!" Merry yelled as I neared him.  
  
"And some cabbages," Frodo called, still being dragged along.  
  
"And those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week and-and the mushrooms the week before!" Pippin added as I ran up beside him.  
  
"YES, PIPPIN! My point is he's clearly overreacting. RUN!!!" Merry said.  
  
Suddenly Merry stopped on the edge of a hill, catching Pippin and Frodo on either side of him. Miraculously, I was able to slow down enough to stop on the edge.  
  
"HEY! What was the deal with leaving me behind like that??" I huffed glaring at them. None of them had the chance to answer because after my accusation had been made, Sam and Tersa came barreling down the hill, knocking Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and I onto the ground causing all six of us to go rolling head-first down the hill.  
  
When we finally stopped tumbling, my head felt like I was a drum being beaten upon. I rolled away from the heap of young hobbits clutching my aching head.  
  
"That was close!" I heard Pippin say behind me.  
  
"I think I've broken something. Ow!" Merry chimed beside him.  
  
"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam growled.  
  
"HEY!!" Tersa yelled smacking him.  
  
"What? That was just a detour, a shortcut, if you will," Merry said sitting up.  
  
"A shortcut to what, exactly?" Tersa asked still glaring at Sam.  
  
"MUSHROOMS!!" screamed Pippin. Soon, Pippin, Merry, and Sam had all scurried towards the mushrooms. I stood up and walked over to Tersa.  
  
"What's with hobbits and mushrooms?" I asked staring awestruck at the stupidity of how three hobbits could fight over mushrooms.  
  
"That's mine!" Pippin said.  
  
"Here's a nice one, Sam," Merry mumbled.  
  
"You know, I have no idea," Tersa answered me.  
  
I looked over to where Frodo stood in the middle of the road as three of the boys started bickering again............  
  
Lenquo's POV.........  
  
I awoke that morning to the sound of footsteps past my door. I could hear people muttering about 'Lord and Lady Khillhach.'  
  
"Rydki!" I screamed, jumping out of my bed. I quickly dressed in my guard outfit and rushed outside to the front gate. There he stood, right at the gate.  
  
"RYDKI!!" I yelled running up and hugging him.  
  
"Hey Lenquo," he called back to me. We smiled and kissed, still wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
I could hear footsteps behind me and a shocked gasp.  
  
"Rydki Khillhach! What are you doing?!" cried an elder lady's voice. "Have you been.....dating this young-"  
  
I turned around to see a beautiful elf that looked old, but elegant accompanied by an older elf male.  
  
"Lady?" she finished a little more surprised than I'm sure she intended to sound.  
  
"Hello. I'm Lenquo Lynn. I've been dating Rydki for the past few weeks. You, I'm guessing, are his parents?" I smiled at them.  
  
"Yes. Lenquo, this is my mother, Laina Khillhach, and my father, Montow Khillhach," Rydki laughed.  
  
"Huh, well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Lynn," Laina said with a nervous smile. "You appear to be a nice girl."  
  
"MOM!!" Rydki yelled, appalled.  
  
"What? She does!"  
  
Clearly there was some deep seeded family issue that I wasn't getting.  
  
"The girls he's dated in the past have......well, have had some issues," Montow explained.  
  
"Like what kind of issues?" I asked interested.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm," Rydki mumbled.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" I have to admit that I was finding this extremely entertaining.  
  
"Most of them were psycho."  
  
I couldn't help it, but I burst out laughing. "Well, I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. and Mrs. Khillhach, but I'm rather psychotic. In fact, you'd be hard pressed to find someone more insane than I am."  
  
"That is NOT the problem with your ex-girlfriends," Laina roared.  
  
"What's wrong with them, then?" Rydki defended.  
  
"They wanted to move too fast for our AND YOUR liking."  
  
"Too fast?" I asked clueless. "Like marriage?"  
  
"Not exactly, but along those lines." Laina glared at Rydki as he did not respond to her previous comment regarding him.  
  
"Oh!" I said suddenly realizing what she meant. Did he have a problem with that? I thought while I wondered if he was still a virgin.  
  
"Yes. Now you see my apprehension."  
  
"Oh, yes. I assure you that I prefer to take things rather slow. Nothing to worry about as far as that."  
  
Laina sighed, relieved. "Glad to hear it, Miss Lynn."  
  
I started to wonder more about Rydki's past as his parents seemed worried about my being his girlfriend. That was when I decided to delve a little deeper into his 'Little Black Book,' so to speak........... 


End file.
